


Danvers Sister Movie Night Surprise

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Surprises are finally revealed and the reactions are not at all expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isn't formatted this was typed out on my phone in Google docs instead on some non phone device in word. I'll format it if it's needs to be fixed tomorrow I just wanted to post it right away.

Maggie wasn't sure if this was a good idea. They had already moved into their house without telling anyone and now they were on the way to Kara and Lena's while trying to hide the fact that Alex was currently going through morning sickness. She had been avoiding Kara and her super hearing since the test came up positive. She didn't want to get anyone's (Kara’s) hopes up until the pregnancy was further along and it was clear that the baby would be fine. They were going now because earlier that day Kara blew her powers out.

“Pull over.” Alex urged squeezing tightly onto Maggie's waist from her position behind her on the bike. 

“What?” Maggie half yelled not sure if she heard Alex. 

“Pull over. Pull over right now!” Alex yelled. Maggie immediately did as she was asked catching the helmet that was tossed her way as Alex threw up on the sidewalk. Kicking down the stand and placing both helmets on the seat she went to comfort her wife only the second she placed a hand on Alex's back.

“Don't you dare touch me.” She hissed and Maggie pulled her hand back immediately. Maggie was hating the mood swings and the general fact that apparently every time Alex didn't feel good it was her fault. 

“I'll call Kara and let her know we'll be late.” 

* * *

They were only four minutes into the movie when Alex ran from the couch to the bathroom. Maggie wordlessly followed her quick on her heels. At the same time as Maggie got up Kara went to but was pulled back down by Lena.

“Maggie has it under control.” Lena knew what it was like to be pushed away by a Danvers sister. “If Alex needs you she'll ask for you.” Lena already knew what was coming. “I know you can't hear her heartbeat and you don't like not knowing that she's okay all the time. Alex is fine.” As if to prove her wrong the sounds of almost violent vomiting was coming from the bathroom down the hall. “If it's serious or a big deal she'd have told you.” 

“I know.” She frowned leaning back into her arms. “I just worry.” 

“And she worries too. But we know Maggie wouldn't let anything happen to her. Just like how I wouldn't let anything happen to you.” Lena smiled placing a kiss on Kara’s shoulder. When Alex and Maggie came back out Lena just offered them a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry just stomach bug.” Alex offered to Kara before going back to nuzzling into Maggie's arms. “Um actually there is something I should have told you awhile ago Kara.”Alex looked up at Maggie as if communicating with her what she was about to do before she reached into her jeans pocket pulling out the wedding ring. “Maggie and I eloped a few months ago.”

Kara literally started to choke on the potsticker in her mouth, luckily coughing it up onto the floor where Potsticker her not so tiny puppy was sniffing and eating it up. 

“How many months is a few?” Kara asked all of her thoughts were jumbled and that was first to unscramble.

“Eleven...and a half.” 

“You have been hiding a marriage for almost a year? I didn't even know about a proposal!” Kara was up now and Lena knew better than to try and stop her. “Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you want to tell me?”

Maggie wasn't going to say anything this was between the two Danvers. 

“I just wanted to keep it all mine for a while. I figured I'd tell you with the other big news at once so that way you'd only gush and over react once.” 

“Other big news?” 

“We moved...into a house...ten months ago...that's why have been canceling movie nights.”

“Is it really just a bug?” 

“No.” Alex sighed. This wasn't the plan but clearly Kara was going to pissed about everything else so might as well give her the possibility of good news.

“Are you dying?” Kara had tears in her eyes and looked so hurt and betrayed and just scared as she asked this part. 

“No. It's the opposite...I'm pregnant. It's still really early sweetie so it's not definite but yeah if everything works out you'll be an aunt. I was going to tell you when we were out of the more risky stage but I hate having to avoid you so you don't hear the baby's heartbeat and I just missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Kara sobbed wrapping her sister in a tight hug. “I don't care what you say I'm going to spoil that baby rotten.” 

Lena leaned back to look at Maggie from behind the sisters. 

“Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Okay let's turn this off and put on something more fitting.” Kara pulled back but still had her arms tightly on her sister. “We're going to watch Four Christmases so  **someone** can see why you don't hide things from family.” 

“Fine.” Alex laughed. “Oh before I forget one of the house rules for our new house is no animals indoors.”

“What? Alex he is your nephew you can't ban him from your house.”

“Because of him we had to get a new sofa and I lost my safety deposit. He can stay in the backyard that's fully fenced but he is not coming inside so he can pee on all the floors and chew everything up.” 

Kara let go of Alex completely opting of scoop up the pup in her arms instead. “I'll have you know he is very well behaved!” As if on cue Potsticker started to pee on Kara. 

“We will respect your house rule Alex.” Lena spoke sending Kara a look that said she was putting her foot down. 


End file.
